1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for brewing and dispensing coffee, and more particularly to systems and methods for making, filtering, brewing, processing, and dispensing beverages using customer profiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most coffee consumed outside of the home requires either experienced baristas, or expensive automated espresso machines. Both require significant capital to equip the retail setting, as well as logistical challenges with hiring and training personnel. The resulting retail locations require ongoing operating costs that dominate the costs associated with delivering high quality coffee. Alternatively, vending machines remove much of the cost and management difficulties, but the coffee quality suffers.